Smiles
by AngelicWishmaker
Summary: Serra and Matthew were talking about a girl that was dear to them: her name was Leila. Oneshot. Very slight MatthewxSerra.


A/N: Hi! I really intended to make this a MatthewxSerra fic but it ended up like this. Oh well, it has small hints for the pairing but it wasn't the main focus. Still, I really placed effort in doing it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone of them.

* * *

**Smiles**

Serra was sitting on a rock while having their little siesta after fighting a bunch of stupid bandits. She gave a soft sigh and scanned her eyes at the people around her.

The three Lords were conversing at the middle of their camp. Hector was laughing at his own jokes and the two merrily joined him. The others were doing their usual stuff when they had time like those. Some were training, cooking, reading, fixing their weapons, talking, checking the inventories, petting their horses and other more things.

She shifted her gaze to their tactician. She was a young girl that wears green clothes. She was also watching the army. It seems that she was enjoying what she sees. Serra smiled at the innocent sight of her.

She really liked that kid. Serra knew that her part on the battle was the hardest. One wrong instruction and a life would be lost. All the blame would land on her. It's a great thing she was intelligent. She was just 14 and yet she was already carrying that great responsibility.

Her eyes roamed around their camp again. Then, her eyes landed on Matthew, her fellow vassal of Lord Hector. He was gazing at the sky. His eyes were blank.

_Maybe he was still grieving for her death. He… loved her so much. _Because of those thoughts, she felt a great rush sympathy for her comrade. Her heart made a sudden thump. _What was that for?_

Serra stood up from the rock and went across the camp towards Matthew. _Maybe a little cheering could help. I'm sure no one can resist my cuteness. _Serra thought with a smile. From her peripheral view, she saw their tactician's eyes follow her but it immediately left her to stare at other units. Serra quickened her pace.

"Hey Matthew, want some company?" Matthew raised his eyes. At first it was still blank then it changed with a tint of annoyance. His mouth curled downward.

"What is it this time, huh, Serra?"

"Nothing. I just thought that maybe you want someone to talk with. And I'm sure I'm perfect for that part." Serra sat beside him and looked at his face.

"Oh really? Then thank you for the thought but I really wanted to spend this very glorious moment alone." That time was really glorious not only for Matthew but also for Serra because every second that they spend was doing ridiculous requests from Lord Hector. And these were the rare moments that he wasn't giving stupid orders. Matthews face turned towards the sky and he continued to stare at it.

Serra pouted. _Why is he ignoring me? Those who ignore me are just plain morons who don't know how to appreciate my kindness. What's with this guy? _Serra tried again.

"Hey, you know I want to share some stories with you…" But she was cut off when Matthew's eyes turned at her. There was something on his look that stopped her cold.

"Serra, I know you are scheming something besides annoying me. Again, I'll ask, what is it?" His tone was blank but it made Serra uneasy. She dropped her gaze and went silent.

"Nothing will happen if you'll just stare at the ground. Answer me." Serra raised her eyes and saw that Mathew's were soft and questioning. She thought it as a good sign.

"I-I just want to cheer you up." Serra answered in a meek voice.

At first, Matthew was shocked. Eventually, he shook his head and thought, _Serra can't be serious._

"Cheer me up? Wow Serra, this is the first time you'll do some true kindness for me. Is something the matter?" His tone was playful. He wasn't taking Serra's answer seriously.

"Oh shut up Matthew! I'm telling the truth." Serra's voice was dead serious that it made Mathew look at her face. Her eyes were unsteady. It was like she really wanted to say something important to him. She inhaled then continued.

"I-I just want to tell you that… that you're not alone in grieving for Leila's death. I'm also mourning t-that s-she's already g-gone." It appears that she was fighting back her tears. The mention of Leila's name made Matthew take Serra seriously.

"Serra…" He tried to comfort her by touching her shoulder but he stopped when she looked at him. Her eyes were already wet.

"She was also my friend. And I can say that we were close to each other. She was the only girl friend that I have. Almost everyone in the castle was a guy.

"We usually hang out at the garden in front of our stronghold. She always tells stories of her journeys. I was really fascinated on them. It never failed to make me smile. Then I realized that I only smiled truly when I'm with her.

"Then when she was assigned to be a spy to the Black Fang, I got really upset. It will take a long time before I could see her again. I was also assigned on a mission and I didn't have the chance to say goodbye to her." By this time, Serra was really crying. Leila's memories are all rushing to her head that she can't fight her tears. Matthew doesn't know what to say or do.

"When we were still traveling for Lady Lyndis, I saw you and remembered that you were her boyfriend. I just thought that maybe… maybe I could talk to you about her. You and she are very close to each other. I thought I could share what I know about her to you.

"But, well… I got shy. Oh Matthew! Don't look at me like that. I was really shy of you at first." Matthew was looking at her with a curious gaze. _I never imagined Serra would be shy to anyone, especially to me._

"S-Sorry. Please continue." He was really now interested to her story that he wanted her to finish it.

"Ok." Serra continued "Well, like I said, I got shy and didn't approach you. When we got back at Ostia, I planned to talk to you.

"But before I got the chance, I overheard you talking to someone. You said what you thought about me. If I'll talk to you about Leila, it would be very different from what you thought. You'll know that I'm not as strong inside. That I'm just a girl full of bravado.

"It'll hurt my pride if you'll discover it. We aren't that close to each other yet. So I kept my plan a little longer and I tried to be close to you. I was collecting my courage and some humbleness inside me to do it.

"The last time I saw her was when we met her at castle Caelin. After the two of you talked, I went quickly to her. I was really glad to see her again. And yet, fate only gave us a short time. She had to leave so that the Fang wouldn't suspect.

"But I did tell her my plan of talking to you. He said that it was a good idea so that you wouldn't miss her because of my stories. She also said that you were a great guy. I think… she really loved you so much." Serra smiled at Matthew. He blushed slightly at what Leila told about him. But he didn't say anything and let Serra continue.

"Because of that, I got determined to be friends with you. When I thought that I was already close to you and that I could already talk to you about Leila; we f-found her d-dead." Serra burst out crying. She can't talk anymore because of the lump at her throat. Matthew rubbed her back in way that could somehow comfort her. He doesn't know what to say to comfort her. She looks so different from the Serra he knew. His lips frowned.

_This is the first time I saw Serra crying. I thought she doesn't know how to be sentimental. Maybe, I really don't know this girl. _Matthew waited for Serra to collect herself.

"I didn't know that you were that close to her. Why didn't you say your goodbye's to her when I buried her body? You could have come with me." Matthew asked when Serra was only giving just soft sobs. Serra looked at her and gave him a shy smile.

"I thought you should have that time alone with her. I decided that I'll pay my respect when you come back at our group. That way, I could talk about her without being shy to cry in front of you because of missing her. But Uhai came and I didn't get the chance to talk about it! We scampered quickly out of that forest when we defeated him. Now I can't say good bye to her anymore." Fat tears were coming out her eyes. She was looking at the ground again. "I-I really miss her. It was like I lost a part of me. I like her so much. She… was like a sister to me." Silence followed after she stated those words.

A hand brushed her lightly on the head. She looked up and saw Matthew smiling. His smile was very bright and one can feel that it was true, that his smile came from his heart. Serra can't respond to this. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Matthew spoke.

"It's alright now. I felt light that there was also someone who cares a lot for her. Thank you. I felt very relieved. It seems your tears and this conversation washed all the sadness away. I'm glad she has a friend like you and that I got to know the Serra that was her friend and not the bravado girl." He was still smiling when he took off his hand from Serra's head. She brushed off the tears from her eyes and gave Matthew a smile as bright as his.

"Thank you Matthew. Thank you for listening to me."

"You know Serra? This is the first time you talked to me with sense and that you didn't end up talking so much you forget there is someone listening. And also, this was the first time I listened to everything you said, I usually ignore the ones you say at the end." Matthew said to cheer Serra up.

"Really?" Serra asked playfully. Matthew nodded and gave a short laugh. Serra laughed too.

"How ironic it came out. I was the one who supposed to cheer you up. But it ends up you cheering me instead. Nevertheless, thank you." Matthew smiled at her again. What he did next really shocked Serra.

Matthew leaned closer and hugged her. Even though he released her quickly, Serra blushed. But he didn't notice this. He looked at the sky and took Serra's wrist to raise it towards the clouds. Serra turned even brighter red.

"You can't say good bye to her grave but I know she was looking from up there down at us. She's somewhere out there. You could say good bye to her this way. Come on, I'm with you. Let's do it together." They looked at each other and again gave one another their smiles that were full of glow. They looked back at the sky and Serra waved her hand that was raised by Matthew.

"Good bye Leila. Thank you for everything."

After a few moments, Matthew stood up and pulled Serra to stand too. He released her hand and looked at her directly to the eyes.

"This was the first time I smiled like this after her death. It was… like the smile I had when I'm with her." He looked at the sky and the breeze toyed with his hair. But after a few minutes, he took back what he said.

"No, this smile was different. You gave me this Serra. Thank you. I'll keep it and always wear it." Matthew closed his eye and continued to let the wind play with his hair and clothes.

Serra smiled at his back. She noticed that their tactician was giving the two off them a very innocent but relieved smile. She saw Serra crying and was now assured that she was smiling again. Serra closed her eyes and raised her head. The breeze danced with her hair.

Leila's smile was still clear in her head. She could still remember the last time she waved good bye to her. She seemed scared at the future. But Serra also saw the glow of happiness in her eyes. She was glad to see Serra and Matthew again, to see the people dear to her.

She opened her eyes and looked again at Matthew's back. She could feel herself smiling even inside.

She thought again of Leila's last smile and she said this to her:

_Leila, he's… alright now._

_

* * *

_

A/N: So? Reviews would be appreciated ( no flames please )._  
_


End file.
